fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Berserker/Script
Chapter 30: The Berserker Chapter Narration To the west of Elibe lies an archipelago known as the Western Isles. Here, a sacred weapon lies waiting, the seal guarding it broken. However, to retrieve the weapon, one must pass a trial. Armads, a sacred axe filled with the destructive force of thunder. To wield it, one must prove one's worth. Hector faces a test unlike any he's ever experienced. Opening Scene (Hector appears) * Hector: Hey, it's pitch black in here! Agh, and it's full of smoke... Hey, Graybeard Athos, you sure this is the right place? (Athos appears) * Athos: Yes. Armads, the legendary weapon of Durban the Berserker, who took its name as his own. Armads is here. * Hector: If I've got that, I can help out Eliwood, can't I? * Athos: This battle axe is so tremendous that normal men cannot even lift it. However, it's possible that you might be strong enough. * Hector: C'mon, let's go. I want to get my hands on it! * Athos: Slow down, you fool! The spirits of the soldiers who once fought at our side against the dragons now guard the legendary weapon even in death. * Hector: ...and if I can get through them, I can take the axe, right? * Athos: There are more of them than I'd imagined. You can't do this alone. You must have help. * Hector: Fine with me, but how many people can come with me? * Athos: Too many will simply serve to excite the guardians. Call as few allies as possible. * Hector: Bah... I don't get it, but I'll do as you say. * Athos: ...Be on guard, Hector. Every act of strength you perform has consequences... * Hector: Don't worry. I'll get that axe! Now if we're calling allies, let's call them and get moving! (Hector leaves) * Athos: Hmph... You are a bold one. That is your strength, but also your weakness. Your recklessness may one day be your undoing... Before Battle * Eliwood: Mark... I'm sure you already know, Hector's as strong as they come. But... I'm worried. I've known him since we were kids, and... you've probably seen it, too. The weakness hidden within the heart is his strength. Mark, we have to protect Hector. I'm sure he'll stomp and yell about it, but ...we're friends. Let's go, Mark! Kaim Dialogue (Battle Quote) * Kaim: I am Kaim. You who search for power... You...must prove your worth to me... (Defeat Quote) * Kaim: Tremendous...strength... Truly...like...his... After Battle * Hector: 'All right! This is the throne. Athos Graybeard! I made it! * '???: ...Let... * Hector: What was... (A unknown man appears.) * ???: '''...Let me fight... Me... Let me fight... * '''Hector: Wha-What are you supposed to be? * ???: My name is... Durban... I am called... Armads... * Hector: '''What is going on here? * '''Durban: I am power. Power without peer. I am the dragonhunter. I am the fleshbiter, the bonecrusher, the skullbreaker, the doombringer. * Hector: ...... * Durban: I require no seals. I have no need of this idleness called peace. Power unused is power wasted. Better to lie spent in the grave than to sit in wait. I care not who... I would fight someone... * Hector: This is one dangerous-looking fellow... Hey, Durban... I mean, Armads... Whatever. Doesn't matter. Hey, you, lend me your strength! * Durban: You desire strength? Then prepare yourself. Once you have gained such power... Your life will not end in a comfortable bed. You will die on the battlefield. In the savage garden of war's bloody delights. * Hector: '''...I don't care. I will help my friend. That's why I've come this far. Armads! Your power! Lend it to me. * '''Durban: ...It is yours. (The scene fades. Hector returns to camp, meeting Eliwood and Lyn.) * Eliwood: Hector! * Lyn: What have you been doing? I'm glad to see that you're well... * Hector: Hey, I told you not to worry. Here, look at this. It's the thunder hammer. (Athos appears.) * Athos: So, you have acquired Armads, have you, Hector? * Hector: '''Yep. Okay Eliwood, now it's your turn. * '''Eliwood: Mm, let's go! (The scene moves to Eliwood's trial, the battle over.) * Athos: We will not leave Eliwood to his task, and wait outside. (A white light fills the screen, and Hector and Lyn are teleported outside the tomb, where Nils and the Tactician wait.) * Lyn: I wonder if Eliwood is all right. * Hector: He is. No need to worry about Eliwood. * Lyn: You're right. * Hector: Aha! Look! He's coming out! (Athos and Eliwood exit the cavern.) * Hector: So this is the legendary blade... * Lyn: Durandal, the sword of sacred fire. ...It's strange, isn't it? I've never seen it before, but it feels so familiar... * Eliwood: I will use this to battle Nergal. Come! To the Dragon's Gate... What?! (An image of Hector and Eliwood standing before a great dragon appears, and the beast lets out a great roar.) * Eliwood: It can't be... * Lyn: That's a...dragon! * Hector: No!!! How is it possible!? * Eliwood: Get back, everyone! (The screen fades to black. A single white flash slices through, and an image appears of Eliwood, Durandal in hand, having just cut down the dragon.) (The map is shown. The dragon writhes in pain, then falls to the ground. The group shuffles about the body.) * Hector: Eliwood! Are you all right? * Eliwood: I think so... My body moved on its own. It was as if the blade itself were guiding my arm. * Athos: The sword of sacred fire was made to combat dragons. With so much power, who can say what it is capable of? But this ice dragon... Surely... * Eliwood: Is something the matter, Lord Athos... * Athos: No... * ???: Let me be the one to answer that. (Nergal teleports onto the map.) * Eliwood: Blackheart! Nergal! * Nergal: Ninian proved useless. I've come for a replacement. (Nils is teleported over to Nergal's side. Nils' eyes are clouded. The group close in on Nergal.) * Eliwood: Nils! * Nergal: Don't waste your breath. He won't be awake for some time. Nils will do for me what Ninian would not. * Eliwood: Scum! What have you done with Ninian!? * Nergal: It's not what I've done. It's what you've done, Eliwood. * Eliwood: What? * Nergal: Eliwood, did you never once question it? Why the siblings were needed to open the Dragon's Gate? Why did it have to be Ninian and Nils? * Eliwood: ...... * Nergal: The answer is simple. The Dragon's Gate cannot be opened by humans. Why would humans be able to open a gate that was designed... for dragons? * Eliwood: ...What? * Nergal: It pitiful, really. Poor Ninian's plight. Coaxed by my honeyed words, she passed through the gate... Though unable to return home, she refused to aid me and wandered lost and alone, until... she was slain by the hand of the one she loved. * Eliwood: What... What are you saying? * Nergal: Can you not guess? Or is it that you are afraid to know? Very well. Let me tell you, Eliwood. The ice dragon there... The beast slaughtered by your hand... That is Ninian. The girl who adored you. She returned to her true form, and lost all human memory. yet you, above all else, remained in her heart, and she came here... Look upon the creature you have slain. That is Ninian. * Eliwood: ...Ah... * Nergal: Go on, look. She's using the last of her strength to take human form for one last time. I believe there may still be time enough to say farewell. You know, of course, that you cannot save her. (Eliwood's flares into a scowl.) * Eliwood: Nergal!!! You foul demon!!! *'Nergal:' It's not me. You, Eliwood. You killed her. You-- *'Eliwood:' I... Aaaaaaahh!!! *'Hector:' Calm down! Get a hold of yourself, Eliwood. (Eliwood smolders out into a downcast gaze.) *'Eliwood:' I... I...... (The map is shown. The ice dragon morphs and shrinks into Ninian's dainty visage.) * Ninian: Lo...Lord Eliwood... * Eliwood: ...Ninian? (Eliwood takes to Ninian's side, Hector and Lyn behind him.) * Ninian: ...Ah... * Eliwood: Ninian! Ninian! * Ninian: Eliwood... * Eliwood: Ninian... Please don't die... I... What have I done? * Ninian: I'm glad... * Eliwood: What? * Ninian: That you are unharmed, my lord... I'm so glad... (Ninian goes silent.) * Eliwood: ...Ninian... Ninian? You can't... Answer me... (Eliwood is shown kneeling over Ninian, her lifeless body in his arms.) * Eliwood: Niniaaaaaan!!!! (Nergal fades into view, towering over Eliwood.) * Nergal: That's enough. You will await the end of the world trembling in the shadows of dragons! * Athos: I will not permit it. Instead, I will see you perish in flame!! (Athos engages Nergal in combat. Wielding Forblaze, he strikes at Nergal... but to no avail. Athos takes a step back in disbelief.) * Nergal: The purest fire... Flame breath. Very impressive, Archsage Athos. However... However, fire is no longer my foe! Look! Not even a legendary blade can cause me harm! At long last, I am impervious! Ha ha... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! * Athos: ...Gaa... * Nergal: Miserable, aren't you, Athos? Yet out of respect for the great man you used to be, I'll leave. After all, 500 years ago, we followed the same path, did we not, old friend? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Nergal teleports away, leaving the group to their grief.) * Hector: What do we do now? Not even legendary weapons can stop him! * ???: ...Uh... ... (Nils appears on screen, waking from his trance.) * Lyn: Nils! You're awake! * Nils: ...Ninian! ......Ninian. ...Ninian!? Where is my... (Lyn and Hector avert their gazes from Nils.) * Lyn: ...... * Hector: ......... * Eliwood: ...Nils... I'm so sorry. * Nils: ...Uuh... (Nils falls to his knees. Lyn tries to hold back her tears as Hector stares down at his feet. Eliwood remains hunched over Ninian.) * Nils: Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts